House Tremayne
House Tremayne Heraldry: A black pinetree on a silver and green background. The minor factions of the house have variations of this theme. The colours of black, silver and green was presented to the first Baron Tremayne some 1500 years past by the King of Strom. The pinetree was added some 800 years later as an honorific to a Baron Baldric Tremayne, whos prowess and courage on the field of battle earned him a few epitaths; one of which was "Hard as the frozen wood of the northlands." Heriditary title: The title of the head of the family is Baron. Honorifics include "The sentinel of the North", "Watcher of the emerald flame" and more. Together with the title of Baron a seat in the Lordearan royal council and a preceptory title in a militant church order was bestowed on either the reigning Baron or his heir. All Baron Tremaynes have been annointed knights, bar none. Family lands: The main branch of the Tremaynes hold vast areas around Heartglen strething north towards the city of Stratholme. The family seat is an ancient castle named "The twin Sentinels" and is situated in the mountains half a days ride north from Hearthglen. The castle was not inhabited around the year by the family, who spent most their time in their estate in Hearthglen and the comforts of city life near. During the cold, windy winter months only a steward and a staff of stalwart servants kept the dreary halls of the sentinels lit. All of the Tremayne lands was appropriated by the Scarlet Crusade following the onslaught of the scourge. It is now in dispute between three possible heirs, the most notable is a Forsaken, Abraham Tremayne; who would be the rightful heir if he where concidered to be "alive". Brief introduction: The Tremayne family is more than 1500 years old and originally hails from old Strom. The Tremaynes where among the first nobles that moved to the lush northlands that became Lordaeron and has old ties to the land. There are also Tremaynes in Gilneas, Westfall, and Kul Tiras, though of minor factions of the house. The last reigning Baron Tremayne lost his life in Northrend serving Prince Arthas and their ancestral lands near Hearthglen was lost. Characteristics and occupations traditionally associated with the Tremaynes. The Tremaynes are known as ambitious and unyielding men and women. Often in the past they where pious to a fault and many churches, monestarys and convents have been sponsored with Tremayne money throughout the millennia. The Tremaynes pride themselves as being seen as true to the King of Lordaeron and take great pride in being amongst the first to answer a call to arms or declaring their support for a royal venture. The family lands are rich in game and minerals, but have farmlands on unfavourable soil for most crops. The mountainsides to the south have good grazing lands for sheep and wood has never been lacking. Many Tremaynes have been paladins and it is tradition for the young heirs to serve at the kings (or princes) court in Lordaeron. Category:The Iron Ring Category:Realm Background & Lore